Cali
Cali is the daughter of Viper and Flame. She belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Personality Cali has a bad mix of her parents personalities. She's bad tempered and very grumpy. She is extremely proud and doesn't like to be outdone. She prides herself in being the smartest most beautiful dragon in the world. She loves her father and her brother, although she doesn't like her step mom. She is very protective of her family. Appearance. She has her father's snout but her mother's crest. She has big curved horns but smaller horns are along her back and face. She is lithe and is a rusty red/Sandy pale color. Her tail is long and she has the poisonous barb of a Sandwing. She has strong muscles in her wings. Abilities She can breathe fire, and always has it with her. She's very strong and swift. Family Flame: Father Viper: mother Scorpio: brother Nora: step-mother Nova: half-brother Relationship with others Flame: He's her father and though he loves her, he has a hard time with her looking so much like Viper. She had heard the story of what happened between her parents many times, but each time Flame seemed sadder and angrier. He cares for her deeply, but isn't always the most understanding father. Scorpio: they are best friends. She is closer to her brother than her father. They are about the same age, And like to consider themselves twins. Nora: they don't get along to well. Nora may be her step-mother, but she will never replace Viper in her eyes. Nova: They get along pretty well. Nova loves to hang out with his older sister. Forest: She's good friends with him. They get along well and love spending time with each other. She may even have a crush on him. Firefly: they are best girl friends forever! Cali loves Firefly's peppy attitude and the two love to hangout together at school. Bio Much before she was ready, Viper found herself with eggs. She knew exactly who the father was, although she wasn't very pleased. She kept the eggs a secret, though she knew she couldn't keep it that way forever. The eggs were finally laid a few days before Marrowseer's arrival. She kept them hidden in a safe little outlet she had discovered. But when she heard that Marrowseer was taking them away, she knew she couldn't keep the eggs with her. So she gave the eggs to her sister Glare. She told her that she would come back for the eggs one day, but Glare had to keep them safe. Glare agreed and she started taking care of the eggs. A couple months later Glare heard what happened to Viper, and was horrified. She didn't know what to do with the two eggs. Six months later, the two eggs hatched. Seeing the Skywing attributes in them, Glare realised just who the father was. She talked to Flame about it, and he was horrified. But there was no mistaking it, these hatchlings were his and Viper's. He named them Cali and Scorpio. But he just wasn't ready to be a father yet, plus he had school. So he left them in Glare's care. Glare wasn't a very good mother and just had no patience for them. But Cali and Scorpio found their own way to play. Flame visited them from time to time, but it was never long enough for them. But finally, one day, Flame was done with school. He was ready to be more of a father to them. He took them home with him, and they lived in the Skywing kingdom together. But then he met Nora. He started to fall in love with her, and Cali and Scorpio could see it. Cali was angered while Scorpio was overjoyed. She couldnt believe that Flame would just forget Viper like that. But wether she liked it or not, Flame and Nora became a couple. Soon Nora was carrying eggs. There were supposed to be five of them, but when the big hatching day came, only one hatched out. Nora and Flame were heartbroken! Even Cali was a bit sad. But they still had one son, who they named Nova. Before Cali knew it, she and Scorpio were sent off to school themselves. Cali was pretty unwilling, but she ended up making friends. She met a Nightwing named Firefly and a Mudwing/Skywing mix named Forest. She was very excited to hang with them, and school became more fun than she had thought it would be. Trivia * Cali loves anything shiny and red. * She lives in the Skywing kingdom and attends the Jade mountain academy. * She is best friends with Firefly and Forest. * Cali may have the barb on the end of her tail, but she has very little poison. Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets